finally together
by lOvecOmesNgOes
Summary: they were made to be together! they just didn't know it..
1. Default Chapter

FINALLY TOGETHER  
in high school, yuu always looked at miki, but she didn't respond to that..  
that was what yuu thought... but actually miki was looking at him, but she  
was just to shy to face him. those two loved each other, they just didn't  
know how to other person felt about them. so they never went out ot  
anything... they didn't even know each other's name!13 years later, in the  
park, a rainy day, they meet again...  
miki: ahh! it's raining! and i didn't even bring my umbrella! i better  
run...  
BBUUUMMMP  
miki: aahh! i'm so sorry! i didn't mean to bump on you! are you ok?  
yuu: yeah it's okay... hey, i've seen you before... remember that time when  
you were at the library and you asked me if i was borrowing that book? that  
was you, riiight?  
miki: ooh! that was YOU?! you changed a lot! your hair style!  
yuu: so what's your name? i'm yuu.  
miki: hi, i'm miki. it's nice meeting you!  
yuu: so i'll se you around! bye!  
miki: yeah, bye!  
NEXT DAY AT THE LIBRARY  
Miki: hhmmmm, this is interesting..ooh!  
Yuu: ooh! sorr--, you want to read that? Why don't you read it first?  
Miki: ok, thanks you!  
Yuu: naw, it's no big deal, haha! We always meet somewhere!  
Miki: yeah.  
Yuu: so. do you have a boy-friend yet?  
Miki: yeah.. he's right over there, his name is Ginta. Why don't I  
introduce you guys?  
Yuu: okay, sure.  
Miki: come over here!  
Miki: Ginta!  
Ginta: miki!  
Miki: Ginta, this is yuu, yuu this is Ginta.  
Ginta: oh! So that's the guy you always tell me about! Cool.  
Yuu: umm. Nice to meet you.  
Ginta: yeah.. whatever.  
Miki: I have to go somewhere now, bye  
Yuu: bye! Sigh  
Two days later, they meet again and yuu saw miki crying.  
Yuu: miki! What's wrong?! What happened?!  
Miki: sniff sniff. h-he broke up with me!  
Yuu: shock shock  
Miki hugged him  
Yuu: why don't you, forget about him? He's not all that good anyways, is  
he?  
Yuu: come, I'll take you to my house, okay?  
Miki: sniff sniff.. okay..  
Still holding on to miki, yuu walked her to his house. When they got there,  
miki already calmed down a little. Yuu gave her a drink and stayed by her  
side the whole time. yuu was so hurt that she was like this crying! So he  
decided to ask her out. miki hugged yuu and she cried to sleep. The both of  
them, still hugging, slept peacefully.  
Miki: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!  
Yuu: ..huh?  
Miki: w-why are you holding on to me?  
Yuu finally realized that he was still holding her, quickly backed away.  
Yuu: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You were crying and you cried to sleep..  
I was just trying to make you feel better. I'm so sorry!  
Miki: ooh! Now I remember! naw. it's ok. I'm sorry for yelling. It's my  
fault anyways.. umm.. where am i..?  
Yuu: you're at my house. don't you remember?  
Miki: ooh.  
Yuu: where do you live? I'll take you home.  
Miki: I live alone, I don't want to be alone.  
Yuu: then. why don't you stay here for a few days, if you want to.. but you  
still have to go home and get your clothes..  
Miki: okay! Thank you so much!  
Miki moved to where yuu is living and the both of them had tons of fun  
together! Finally one day yuu asked her out and asked if she can be his  
girl-friend.  
Miki was shocked and she hugged him!  
Miki: ohh1 I love you!  
Finally yuu and miki is together!  
They are meant to be together! They just didn't know that the other person  
was the person they used to love when they were in middle school. 


	2. who to pick?

WHO TO PICK...?  
ever since they were together, miki was finally back to her old self again.  
when she was dating with Ginta, she felt like she was NOTHING. one day,  
miki was volunteering (as usual) and she saw Ginta walking towards her ans  
she thought he wouldn't be looking for her so then she just ignored him and  
kept doing her work. but then when she was finished...  
Ginta: miki! can i have a word with you?  
miki: sure...  
yuu just came in an heard...  
Ginta: i still love you, can you give me another chance?  
yuu: what?! you broke up with her just because you found another women! and  
now you are asking her to give you another chance?!  
miki: yuu...  
Ginta: i'm sorry, but when i was dating you, that was just for a bet. after  
i broke up with you, i found myself falling in love with you...  
miki was shocked  
miki: Ginta, i have to go now, bye. yuu, let's go...  
on their way home, yuu didn't say a word. and even when they got home...  
miki tried to comfort yuu, but yuu just kept on doing chores and didn't  
really listen to her. but when miki said...  
miki: yuu, don't worry, i don't like him anymore. i've gotten over it  
already, i think. right now, you're the only that i love right now... so  
don't worry that much, okay?  
yuu: sure, we'll see..  
miki: sigh  
RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
miki: hella?  
miki: Ginta?! how did you know the number?!  
Ginta: i asked people that volunteered with you.  
miki: what?! i'm busy right now, so bye.  
miki hung up.  
Ginta: wait! heh!  
yuu: hhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....  
one night, yuu and miki was walking home and they saw Ginta with a girl.  
and they were heading to a hotel, so yuu shouted out to Ginta and argued  
with him about the situation. and miki was confussed so then she told yuu  
to go. they went home and miki cried on yuu's shoulder. then yuu...  
yuu: you still have feelings for him, don't you?  
miki: i don't know... sniff sniff i don't know what to do!  
yuu: okay, why don't we get married? so you'll forget about him, okay?  
miki: i still need some time... why don't you give me 2 days and after that  
i';; give you my answer.  
yuu: within those 2 days, i can still be with you, right?  
miki: yeah! don't be stupid! haha!  
yuu: haha....:-/  
THE FIRST DAY  
miki and yuu went to the amusement park and they just chatted for a while,  
but when yuu told miki his jokes, miki was crackin' up! and yuu was happy  
to see her happy...  
THE SECOND DAY  
yuu and miki planned to stay home and bake a cake or something. yuu was  
putting flour all over miki and they were just messing around with each  
other... they had tons of fun together.. after that day, miki told yuu to  
go to her and have a talk.  
yuu: what is it, miki?  
miki: yuu, i-i -i lov eyou.  
yuu: so you're willing ot marry me?!  
miki: yes! haha!  
they got married and they were there for each other the whole time... their  
love is more powerful than anyone's in this world! 


End file.
